Computers have become literally pervasive in all aspects of work and many people spend their workday seated at their desks in front of a computer screen and keyboard. Studies have shown that from an ergonometric standpoint, and from a general health maintenance perspective, that it is beneficial that the height of the keyboard be perfectly adjusted to a user's needs so that excess strain on his or her body is prevented. To meet these well-known needs, numerous keyboard and mouse stands are available that mount under a desk at one end, have an extension arm extending away from the desk, and have at an opposite end with a keyboard and mouse platform(s), herein generally referred to as “keyboard platforms.” Many of these prior keyboard platform designs have features to allow users to adjust the keyboard platform, such as by sliding the keyboard platform from side to side, tiling it, and/or moving it up and down.
Recent studies have shown that there are health advantages to users when they spend at least a portion of the workday standing up rather than just sitting down. Indeed, many luminaries in history preferred to use stand up or standing desks, including Benjamin Franklin, Ernest Hemingway, Leonardo da Vinci, Thomas Jefferson, and Winston Churchill. For whatever the reason, there has been a renewed interest in standup desks and desk stands. Some are touting the benefits of desks and stands that allow users to walk on treadmills. While stand up desks are gaining in popularity, most users still like the option of being able to sit at least part of the day, particularly when they start using stand up desks. To address these needs, some companies offer desks that switch between a user seated mode and a user standing mode. Unfortunately, these desks are still relatively costly and not widely available. Therefore, for users who wish to use computer keyboard at desks designed for sitting have difficult in transitioning to a standing position because the keyboard level is incapability of being changed from a first lower position, set for a seated user, to a second higher position, set for a standing user. In these common situations, the user must physically move the computer keyboard (and computer and monitor if a laptop is not being used) between two surfaces.
It would accordingly be beneficial if there were a keyboard height extended available for mounted between a keyboard stand and a keyboard stand support.